Pink and Green
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: Lars is the eldest son of Rose Quartz with the pressures of becoming the new leader for the rebels when he comes of age. Nothing is easy for him, and things don't get any easier when her runs into a green stranger. MAJOR AU! Lars/Emerald
1. It's Happening!

It was a warm summer day. The breeze flowed through Rose's hair. She breathed in slowly as she could feel the presence of a long-lost friend.

"Hello Pink," Rose whispered as a stronger breeze hit her face. She smiled at the presence of her deceased friend.

"It's almost time," Rose said as she rubbed her rounded belly. "I still hope that you'll be there when she… or he needs you." Another breezed passed, but it was softer than the one before. "I know I'll still be here, but I won't have every answer." Another breeze passed.

"Thank-you," Rose whispered. She suddenly felt a kick. "Quite vigorous aren't you?" she laughed. Pain suddenly started to develop down. Rose began to take deep breaths.  
"Pearl!" Rose called out as she struggled to walk toward the temple.  
"Rose?" Pearl asked stepping out of the temple. "Are you alri…" She stopped talking when she saw Rose struggling.  
"Oh my stars!" Pearl exclaimed running to Rose and helping her walk to the temple.  
"Garnet!" Pearl yelled out as she helped Rose. "Garnet, it's happening!"  
"Rose!" Garnet exclaimed helping her inside the temple.  
"The baby's coming!" Pearl exclaimed as she fainted.  
"Well, she's not going to be of any help," Garnet said. "Alright, Rose. I need you to breathe…"

Bismuth was working on a new sword when her wailing stone went off. She placed the finished sword down to help it cool and went to check on the message sent to her.  
The message said: emThis is Garnet. It has happened. Rose has successfully given birth to a new child. Crystal Gems are requested to come to the temple on the morrow.  
Bismuth laughed to herself. "Well, how about that," she said to herself. "Rose is a mother."

As requested the Crystal Gems came from all over the Earth to the temple to see Rose's newborn child.  
The child truly was a sight to see. His skin and hair were both shades of pink, definitely making it clear that he was Rose's child. He, however, didn't posses a gem. No one had ever seen such a thing.  
A group of "off-color" gems were the last of the gems to face upon the child. The group consisted of: Fluorite, a six gem fusion; Rhodonite, a fusion of a Pearl and a Ruby; Rutile twins that were joined at the hip; and Padparadscha, a sapphire that could predict the past.  
"Congratulations, Rose," the left Rutile said.  
"Wait everyone," Padparadscha said. "I'm having a vision. Rose will give birth to a boy."  
"Boy?!" Rhodonite exclaimed fainting.  
"Please. Forgive. Her," Fluorite said.  
"A male gem?" the right Rutile asked.  
"He doesn't have a gemstone," Garnet said.  
"I guess that technically means he's not a gem," Pearl said. "But he's pink and no human is known to be pink."  
"What. Does. It. Mean?" Fluorite asked.  
"I have no idea," Garnet said.


	2. Seven Years Later

Lars ran out of the temple to look at the rising sun. He wore a large smile on his face. Today was the day that he could finally leave the temple to see the world around him.

Lars had grown quite a bit in the last few years. He wore his hair in the style of a mohawk and usually wore a simple t-shirt with jeans.

Lars was about to start off on his little journey when he was stopped by a thin, white hand.

"Woah, there," Pearl said. "Where do think you're going?"

"Pearl," Lars said as he struggled in her grip. "Let go."

Pearl did as he asked but still blocked his path. "I know you're excited to go out there, but you have to remember to be careful…" As Pearl continued to talk Lars got distracted by a butterfly.

"Lars," Pearl said placing her hand on Lars' shoulder. "Are you listening? Remember you get…"

"Hurt or stepped on or even get lost," Lars finished for her. "I know. And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home."

"What am I missing out here?" Rose asked leaving the temple and walking towards the two.

"I was just reminding Lars of precautions before letting him leave," Pearl said.

"Thank-you, Pearl," Rose said. "But Lars you must stay away from Mask Island."

"Why?" Lars asked.

"We've been hearing rumors about Homeworld gems being there," Pearl said. "You don't want to be anywhere near them."

"Pearl's right, Lars," Rose said. "You can never turn your back on them."

"Really?" Lars asked. "How come?"

"Nevermind that," Rose said. "You can go now."

"Alright," Lars said as he excitedly started to rush off.

"And remember to stay on the path I marked for you," Rose called after him.

At that moment, Garnet came out of the temple chuckling. "Rose," she said placing her hand on Rose's shoulder. "Who does he remind you of?"

"What?" Rose asked. "Who?"

"He's just like you when you were discovering this planet," Garnet said.

"Exactly," Rose said. "Don't you remember all the trouble we got into?"

"You don't need to worry," Garnet said. "He'll be fine." With that said, Garnet and Pearl headed back into the temple.

Rose knew that if Garnet wasn't worried she shouldn't be either, but she could shake her nervous feeling. She walked over to her communication device and put in a call for good measure.


	3. Exploring

Lars was chasing a strange lizard around in field. He wanted to be a brave warrior like his mother and the other Crystal Gems. He figured he might as well practice.

Lars finally had the lizard cornered on a rock with him hiding behind a tall plant.

Lars smiled to himself as he said, "Mighty warrior Lars has cornered the enemy." He jumped out of his hiding spot yelling, "Attack!" He landed on the rock with a thud, completely missing the lizard as it moved.

Lars grunted as he lifted his head back up. He suddenly saw a small stream below him and across from it, a strange gem device.

"What's that?" Lars asked himself. "I know Pearl told be about one once. It's called… It's called… uh… a warp pad! That's it a warp pad!"

Lars was so enthralled with his discovery that he didn't notice the shifts in the field behind him. Someone or something slowly approached him. He didn't notice anything until he heard a twig snap. He turned around and screamed when he saw the off-color gems standing behind him. Strangely, it caused the off-colors to scream as well.

As Lars continued to scream in surprise, he lost his balance and fell in the stream below him.

"Don't worry, Lars!" the Rutile twins called out. "The Rutiles are coming!" The Rutile Jumped in the stream with Fluorite behind them.

"Oh no," Rhodonite said once Fluorite and the twins landed in the stream. "What do we do? Gee, Rose," she began to say to herself. "The good news is we found your son. The bad news is we dropped two Rutiles and a fusion on him. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Lars?" the Rutile twins and Fluorite called out. "Lars?"

"Twins! Fluorite!" Rhodonite exclaimed. "Let me define… baby sitting!"

Fluorite and the Rutile twins moved over to see Lars emerge from the shallow stream coughing up water.

"Sorry," they said with embarrassed smiles.

Lars sighed as he made his way out of the stream.

"Now, Lars," the left Rutile said. "As the son of Rose Quartz, you should know better than to run off on your own."

"I'm fine," Lars tried to say.

"Lars, are you alright?" Rhodonite asked once she was next to him.

"I'm fine," Lars said.

"Did you get a cramp?" Rhodonite asked.

"No," Lars said.

"Did you break your arm?"

"No."

"Get a hangnail?"

"Rhodonite," Lars said in irritation.

"I had one once," Rhodonite said.

"Very painful," the right Rutile said.

"Well," Rhodonite said. "Now that we found you, we should head back to the temple."

"What? No," Lars said.

"He's right," the twins said. "He should be allowed to explore."

"He. Is. Only. Seven," Fluorite said.

"I'm having a vision again," Padparadscha said. "We're going to argue about what to do with Lars."

As the Off-Colors kept on arguing, Lars slipped away over to the warp pad. Using all of his power he activated it and was off.


	4. A Green Stranger

Warping felt so strange to Lars. It made him feel like he was lighter than air. He flipped and spun around in the warp stream until the stream ended and he landed on another warp.

Lars stood up and dusted himself off. He looked around at his surroundings. It looked as if he was in some kind of Jungle environment.

"Where am I?" Lars asked himself as he walked forward. Is this Masked…" Before Lars could finish his sentence he slipped on a steep hill and rolled down it until he hit someone. He got up to see what looked like a green gem, but she was around his size. She had dark green hair put up in several points. Her skin was a litter shade of green. She was wearing a green jumpsuit with a yellow diamond on it. Plus, to top it all off she had a green gem where her right eye was supposed to be.

The gem bared her teeth at Lars as she approached him. Lars was surprised to see that the gem had extremely sharp teeth.

"What are you doing here, Crystal Gem?" she asked in a demanding way.

" _She must be one of the Homeworld Gems Mom warned me about,_ " Lars thought to himself.

As the gem moved, Lars moved along with her to make sure he never had his back facing her.

"What are doing?" the gem asked in a more confused way.

"My mom says to never turn your back on a Homeworld Gem," Lars said.

"Do you always do what your mom tells you?" the gem asked in a mocking way.

"No," Lars said.

"Bet you do," the gem said. "I bet your mommy's little boy." She laughed walking over to look at the view of the island they were on. "A Homeworld Gem doesn't need anyone. I look after myself."

"Well, I guess some gems have all the luck," Lars said following behind her.

The gem turned around with a smirk, bit quickly faded when she saw an approaching corrupted gem. Her jaw dropped as she started to scream. Lars turned around and screamed at the corrupted gem behind him.

The two quickly ran off with the monster following behind them. They kept running until the came to face a cliff.

"What do we do?" the gem asked.

"There," Lars said as he pointed to a large branch broken off of a tree. "We can use that to climb to the top."

Lars ran over and started to move the branch in a position to climb it. The gem started to run in another direction when the corrupted gem got closer.

"What are you doing?" Lars asked.

"I'll hold it off," the gem said. "You get the branch in position."

Lars didn't argue. He continued to move the branch until he saw more corrupted gems coming the gem's way.

"Hey!" Lars called out. "Hey! There's more!"

The gem barely had any time to react as one of the monsters nearly bit down on her. Lars jumped from the branch, landing on the corrupted gem's head, shutting its giant mouth.

"Come on!" Lars exclaimed grabbing the gem's hand and running for the branch he set up. The two quickly climbed to the top of the cliff, and Lars kicked the branch down preventing the monsters from following them.

Lars and the gem looked down to see the corrupted gems at the bottom of the cliff growling and snapping their teeth at them.

"I did it," Lars quietly said to himself. "I did it!" Lars stuck out his tongue at the monsters and the gem next to him laughed at them.

The two walked further away from the drop of the cliff, laughing.

"That was so awesome!" Lars exclaimed. "They were all like 'grr' and I was all like 'yeah' and you…" Lars paused looking at the gem. "You were really brave."

"Yeah?" the gem asked. "You weren't so bad yourself. My name's Emerald."

"I'm Lars," Lars said.

As the two continued to talk, a gem was watching nearby from behind a tree. She growled in the back of her throat at the display before her.

As the two finished laughing Lars quickly tapped Emerald on the arm and back up. "You're it!" he said. Emerald didn't move. Lars tapped her again. "You're it!" Emerald still didn't move.

"Hello?" Lars said. "You run. I tag. Get it?" Emerald just gave Lars a confused look.

"What's the matter?" Lars asked. "Don't you know how to play?" When Emerald still didn't respond, Lars assumed that meant "no".

"Come on," Lars said. "You just goof off. Like this." He bared his teeth and pretended to go into a fighting stance.

Emerald just shrugged and bared her teeth in a playful way, too.

Suddenly, Rose jumped in front of Lars holding her sword and summoning her shield.

A shrunken yellow gem came out from her hiding spot, jumping in front of Emerald, lighting up with yellow electricity.

"Yellow," Rose said.

"Rose," Yellow Diamond said with an evil smile on her face. The smile faded when she saw Rose wasn't alone.

"Renegade," Yellow Diamond said acknowledging Pearl.

"Yellow Diamond," Pearl said.

"Rutiles, Fluorite, Rhodonite, Padparadscha," the right Rutile said. "Great. Now that we all know each other… get off of our planet!"

"Your planet?" Yellow Diamond asked in a menacing way. "This planet belonged to Pink Diamond."

"We won the war for this planet," Rose said. "It shall take no more damage from you or your gemling. Get out!"

"Oh," Yellow Diamond said. "Haven't you met my daughter: Emerald. She was chosen by Pink Diamond herself to take back our planet and become a mighty commander."

Emerald shook as the rebels looked at her.

"Ha," the left rutile said. "That's no commander. That's a green maraca."

"Emerald was the last created before our resources reached low standards," Yellow Diamond said.

"You know the punishment should any of you return to this planet," Rose said.

"But the gemling does not," Yellow Diamond said. "However, if you need your pound of shards, here." Yellow Diamond pushed Emerald towards Rose. Emerald continued to shake in fear as Yellow Diamond looked at Rose with a malicious smile.

"Take her and get out," Rose said placing her sword in her scabbard, picking up Lars, and turning around to go home.

Yellow Diamond pick up Emerald and started to walk in the opposite direction of the rebels.

"Bye," Lars whispered looking at Emerald.

"Bye," Emerald whispered back as they were taken away in different directions.

 **Notes:**

 **Emerald is a gelling in this. Pink Diamond picked her gem when she still didn't exist. Emerald wasn't made until seven years ago. Emerald and Lars are the same age in this. Yellow Diamond had shrunk down in order to stay out of sight.**

 **This is heavily based on a movie. Points to whoever can figure out which.**


End file.
